


JUSTIN HAMMER; THE AVENGERS OMEGA

by adamasvaletudo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Natasha Romanoff, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies for Everyone, Badass Jack, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Nick Fury, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Phil Coulson, Betas are badass, Bonding, Boyfriend Clint Barton, Bucky/Winter may show up, Clint and Justin are dating, Dum-E - Freeform, Howard Stark sucks, Jerkish Tony, Justin Hammer Snr was awesome, Justin and Pepper went to the same business school, Justin is not too bright, Keep Tony away from booze, M/M, MIT, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg Justin Hammer, Omega Justin Hammer, Omega have shitty rights, Past Justin and Tony, Poor Justin Hammer, Prison, Protective Avengers, Public Reaction, Rare Pairings, Sexy Justin Hammer, Tony was/is Justin's Alpha, omega trade and traffic, press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamasvaletudo/pseuds/adamasvaletudo
Summary: When the Avengers moved in Pepper Potts sat them down and gave them a list of ways to deal with Tony Stark. She told them to keep Tony Stark away from Justin Hammer, they rolled their eyes because Justin wasn't very threat-worthy. They missed the phrasing "keep Tony away from Justin, not keep Justin away from Tony". They finally understand why





	

Chapter one 

He knew exactly what he was; his alpha reminded him of it every day. So when he was trapped in a room full of alphas he knew what they’d do to him. Every omega was raised with the knowledge of their biology. They are told that they need alphas to protect and provide for them because they were WEAK. He could have fought but he stood no chance against a super soldier, a Norse god, a raging green monster, two trained assassins and his own alpha. Thank God he was in heat or it would have been so much worse; not that it wasn’t.

Justin woke up sore and sticky but alive. It was over four days of need, pain and shame. He begged, he knew he did and presented himself like a good little omega. He was content something he hadn’t felt in years. His alpha left him when he was too young barely eighteen when he found better. He should hate himself but he didn’t it was amazing but why would you expect anything less from the earth’s mightiest heroes.

Tony woke up filthy and sticky weird. He needed a bath so did his team apparently judging by their appearance. He couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips making them all groan. They all split up heading to their respective rooms to get cleaned up.

Justin was trying to get away but apparently he wasn’t allowed to. “You are not authorized to leave this tower.” Just as he found the fire exit he was grabbed from the back by what appeared to be a robot of some kind. DUM-E was painted on its support strut, why did it feel so familiar. He was led to room with a very angry alpha glaring. 

“Going somewhere Jus?” Tony asked “J call up the team” he said crossing his arms. 

Now he knew why it looked familiar it was the project Tony was working on during MIT. Justin couldn’t follow all the tech jargon that Tony spewed but he got the names. 

“You finished them” Justin said staring at the helper-bot beside him that fixed his glasses. Tony dropped his hands and nodded. 

Sadly that didn’t last long as he regurgitated on the poor thing. It let out what can only be described as a scream and moved away. A string of profanities escaped the billionaires’ mouth as DUM-E had a claw full of Justin.

The avengers found Tony yelling at J.A.R.V.I.S “Throw him out J.A.V.I.S”

“I can’t do that sir” the A.I replies dutifully.

“Why not?” Tony growls. 

“You added a new protocol Sir”

“Protocol” They mouthed.

“The avengers’ omega is not allowed to leave the tower”

“WHAT!!!” the avengers scream.

“Especially now that he’s expecting the teams litter” the A.I finishes “congratulations Sirs and Madam”

The team find out they had a very busy four days. They decided it was Thor’s fault with him being the god of fertility and all.   
Tony too shared the blame for kidnapping Justin just as he got released from prison. The ultra sound showed the litter was developing at a very fast rate that was blamed on Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Thor. The rest was Clint fault if the footage was anything to go by.

“So, you and Justin huh?” Tony asks grinning 

Clint glares at the billionaire “You left him”

Natasha is making soup with the help of a still very flushed Steve. Bruce is grinning like an idiot because he never thought he’d ever have a cub with the hulking out thing and radioactive blood thing. Thor appears to be asleep.

Pepper walks in dragging Justin by his ear. A bump is visible through the white t-shirt he’s wearing.

“Miss Potts is has arrived” J.A.R.V.I.S says

“You all knocked him up” Pepper yells pushing the omega gently onto a kitchen stool. 

Justin rubs his ear and fixed his glasses. He had been so close; sadly it appears to have been a trap because he found the C.E.O waiting for him just as he reached the lobby. He never even got to exit the elevator. She proceeded to lecture him on being stupid for putting himself and the litter in danger. He was informed of how valuable he now was being the sire of super babies. He wasn’t safe with HYDRA, AIM, S.H.I.E.L.D and Ross out there; he would be turned into a science project. He was vulnerable anybody could kidnap him for money or to hurt him. He really hated being pregnant right now.

The soup was so tasty who knew being pregnant made you this hungry. Fresh bread and the organic ice cream he loved from San Francisco. He was grinning after until he realized that if they wanted to take his cubs they would he was no match for them. Just like Tony could take Hammer Industries from him. Sensing their omegas distress Thor hugged him. Justin knew he was begging but he couldn’t stop he was at their mercy.

“Please don’t take them from me please, I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll be good, sorry, sorry, please.” he pleaded tears flowing from his cheeks fogging up his glasses.

Tony rolled his eyes as he watched Justin have a panic attack; he hadn’t taken his stupid company why would he keep his cub away from its sire. Plus he was too busy to take care of a cub on his own and sadly he couldn’t hand him/her over to Pepper who was also as busy. This was the reason he was a play boy and dated Pepper. Omegas were too much work.

Clint hated seeing his boyfriend like this but he knew how much Justin hated being babied. Just because he was an omega didn’t make him weak. This was their fault they knocked him up. A hug from Thor made everything better. He could sense Justin was calm.

Natasha didn’t comfort it wasn’t in her unless it was Clint but Clint was an exception. She could sense his distress so she squeezed his hand across the island. She was going to be a mother and nobody would kill this one.

Steve wanted to comfort HIS omega but he was still wrapping his head around what had happened. Was he a criminal now because he couldn’t find it in himself to regret. In this world he had only the team but now he was going to be a father and would be an uncle. He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on his lips.

Bruce had to calm the other guy apparently nobody had taught him sharing. Justin was their omega not his alone and the cub would be his and the other guys. We shared a body he reasoned and that did the trick. Plus he knew the other guy wanted a cub and wouldn’t risk hurting THEIR omega and the team that was like family.

Justin was warm and safe wrapped in a cocoon of muscle. The god of thunder smelt like an actual storm which was very soothing. Maybe he had Stockholm syndrome; that would explain a lot. So he took a bite of the god, kicked his boyfriend in the family jewels, back handed Tony, shoved Pepper who fell on Natasha, threw a kitchen stool at Steve and the ceramic bowl at Bruce who ducked and fled. They all could smell the emotions from the omega that had attacked them. 

Fear /Protect/ Despair.

Their omega hadn’t gotten far hiding under the bar .Whimpering, snarling and moaning. What did they expect from the poor omega that they had now claimed as theirs’? He couldn’t leave and had no protection from his school mate, his alpha or his boyfriend.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell by the tags it will probably be a long fanfic. I have several chapters for all my other work I'm just sorting out the sequence to post. Sorry for the delay.


End file.
